mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GoombaGames/Danzo's Quest Fan Game
'DANZO'S QUEST' This is a fanmade game for a streamer that I really enjoy watching. This game is going to be an rpg/zelda style game (RPG gameplay, with a Zelda overworld). I'm going to be posting updates and screenshots of the game and game devoplement here. 'Devleopment Screen Shots (Demo v0.1)' 'Screen Shot #1 - Preview Screen' This screen shot is for the "preview screen" before chapter one begins. (This will be sort of similar to Paper Mario's preview screen). As you can see, Danzo is represented by a different colored Ness with a scar. It may take a while to change the entire spreadsheet to match this color type, but he's here so yaaay. The chapter will be baised around Spook's Ghost House (Kappa). For a bit of background, Spook's Ghost House is a series of Mario Maker levels that I forced ''danzo to play. This has been sort of my "thing" on the stream, so why not put it in the game. In this chapter, some main enemies will include boos and boo circles, Kappa Fish, thwomps, and the mysterious shadowed boss in the center (I'm sure you won't be able to guess who he is). As you can also see, Spook's Ghost House is a troll level, so there are going to be plently of trollish moves and invisble blocks, along with plenty of plenty of laughing voices. 'Screen Shot #2 - Test Room and Pause Screen' ' This screen shot basically sums up what I have been doing currently. First, I have been trying to work in Danzo's movements. It is very easy to get his basic 8 directional movment working, however collisions with walls is a bit tricky, as the provided movement makes the collisions "bouncy". So, I created my own coding to make Danzo stop instead of bounce when he hits a wall. Right now everything is running smoothly for basic obsticles and walls! Second, the pause screen. Right now the screen is a bit shaded to show that the game is currenty paused. Also signaling that the game is paused is the giant paused sign in the middle of the screen. In the corners are the mute and exit buttons. They do what you expect them to do. This pause screen can be access anytime by hitting the space bar button. Lastly, the test room in generally. For now this isn't the final version, as I would like to add a few NPC's and some NPC houses, as well as so more complex obsticles to test collsions. But for now, you have this poorly drawn MS Paint room with a sign welcoming the player to test town! So yeah, this is whaht I have been working on! Hope you are excited for what's to come! '''Screen Shot #3 - Early Fight Scene Hey Guys! It's been a while since the last update, I got a lot of progress done, so don't worry! Also, hopefully you didn't get to made with danzo's qEUst ;). Anyways, screen shot time! This is what the first battle will look like! This scene and how the fights will work have changed over time. At first, it was going to be like Final Fantasy, however as time went on, I decided to base it more on Earthbound and Mother 3! Hopefully you like the scenery. And yes, the first enemy is the classic goomba, or galoomba, or whatever those guys from super mario world were. As for, life and soul... I bet you can guess what those are ;) . See you next update! 'Screen Shot #4 - Improved Fight Interface' Just another quick update, I got a lot done today, so I decided to post the improved version of the fight scene, which still isn't finished! It's only going to get better from here! :D 'Screen Shot #5 - Special Move 1: Sight' There is now a new special move called sight! It cost two soul points to use, and can be retrieved very early on in the game. Before I reveal what the move does, I would like to see if any of YOU can guess what this move does. Anyways, the battle system is going great and Goomba Alpha is now able to attack and be defeated! twitch.tv/danzo173 Category:Blog posts